The key to destiny
by FirerySonic
Summary: Legends become powerless.Prophecies come true.Evil awakens.Only one young boy and his partner pokemon can save the world. rated T for extreme violence
1. introduction

The Key to Destiny

(I do not own any of the characters)

(Except my Oc's)

* * *

Introduction

"Come on Lillipup"said a young boy.

This is our Hero Zachery.

He came from Unova.

But he only wanted to be champion of Sinnoh.

His partner and best friend was a Lillipup.

He knew this one from the time he was a kid.

"The boat is docking now"said the captain.

"All getting off at Sandgem Town it is time".

Zachery was the first off the boat with Lillipup.

Suddenly a stray bubble beam hit him on the head.

"Who did that"demanded Zachery.

"So sorry"said a voice.

"Piplup has bad aim".

Zachery then said"it's fine".

"I am Zach and this is my partner Lillipup".

Lillipup then barked in joy.

The trainer then said"Oh cool".

"A Unova pokemon".

"My name is Martian".

"I just started my journey".

"This is my partner Piplup".

"want to battle".

Zach then said"sure".

He then pulled out his pokedex.

"OK Piplup knows Tackle,growl,and bubble beam".

"Now my Lillipup knows Tackle,growl,and bite".

Martian then said"hay lets get to the lab".

"There is a battle field there".

Zach then said"I am ready whenever you are".

Later they were at the Lab.

"Young Martian"said the Professor.

"Come to show off a battle".

Martian then said"Yah".

Rowan then said"go to the field".

Once there a lab assistant said"Battle begin".

"Lillipup bite"said Zach.

"Dodge it Piplup"said Martian.

"Don't let it get away"said Zach.

Martian then said"Use bubble beam".

Piplup then reared back and used Bubble beam.

It hit Zach again though.

"I ALREADY SHOWERED TODAY"shouted Zach.

Lillipup then bit Piplup.

"That's enough"said the aid.

"We do not need this becoming a war".

"I am out of here"said Martian.

"Next time you are going down".

"Looking froward to taking you down"said Zach.

Martian then stormed off.

"Well my first rival"said Zach.


	2. Chapter 1

The Key to Destiny

(I do not own any of the characters)

(Except my Oc's)

* * *

Chapter 1

"now on to route 202"said Zach.

"...Bat"whispered a voice.

"What was that"said Zach.

Then a Woobat appeared.

"Strange"said Zach.

A voice then said"Umbreon use dark pulse".

A line of Dark rings then hit Woobat.

"Go Pokeball"the voice said.

"Finally caught a Unova pokemon".

"Who are you"said Zach.

A person then stepped fowared.

"My name is Wes"he said.

"I come from Orre".

"This is my partner Umbreon".

"A dark Aura is here".

"My scanners have never lied".

"They also say you will be the one to save us all".

Zach then said"I am not here for that".

"I want to become a pokemon master".

"I wish to journey with you"said Wes.

"You could use help".

"Trust me".

Zach then said"OK how bout a battle".

Wes then said"Sorry but you are not yet ready".

Zach then said"but I am".

"Sorry but no"said Wes.

"What is your name kid".

"My name is Zach"he said.

"This is my partner Lillipup".

* * *

Behind some bushes was a strange guy.

"Finally"said the guy.

"I have found the second half of the key".

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 2

The Key to Destiny

(I do not own any of the characters)

(Except my Oc's)

* * *

Chapter 2

The very next day a Treeko was in the camp.

It had a smirk on it's face and swiped a bag.

"Treeko"it said.

It then ran off.

* * *

Later

"My equipment"exclaimed Wes.

"It is gone".

Zach then said"did you just misplace it".

"Never"said Wes.

"That equipment was vital to my first adventure".

"now I never travel without it".

Zach then said"Lillipup can you help".

Lillipup then barked.

Suddenly it's nose started to glow.

"That's odder sleuth"said Wes.

"It is grate for findig sents and ghost types".

"It also lets normal type moves hit ghost types".

Zach then said"grate job Lillipup now track".

They soon stumbled across a small group of pokemon.

"What are they"asked Zach.

"I have no clue"said Wes.

Zach then pulled out his pokedex.

It said"Bidoof the rodent pokemon".

"Bidoof have the same habits as Rattata and Zigzagoon".

"It is also similar to Patrat".

Zach then said"not as cool as the emolga back home".

"But cool none the less".

Wes then said"look they are looking at that pile".

"Waite my bag is on that pile".

"Go espeon".

"Use psychic".

Wes' bag then started to rise.

A small green pokemon then grabed hold of it.

"A TREEKO STOLE MY BAG"shouted Wes.

"Treeko hu"said Zach.

The pokedex then said"Treeko the wood gecko pokemon".

"One is rarely seen with out it's twig".

Treeko then pointed at Lillipup.

A voice then said"Treeko wants to battle you and be your pokemon".

Zach then said"ok".

"Treeko if I win you will give Wes his bag back".

Treeko then nodded.

The Bidoof then looked like they were mad at Treeko.

Wes then said"look at the pile".

"Treeko has been busy".

"It has a ton of berries and herbs".

Treeko then used Energy ball.

"Dodge it Lillipup and use tackle"said Zach.

Lillipup did but got grazed by it.

Lillipup did manage to land a hit on Treeko though.

"Use bite on Treeko and don't let go"said Zach.

Lillipup bit and knocked Treeko on it's back.

It then started using pound to get Lillipup off.

"Get of now"said Zach.

"Go pokeball".

It hit Treeko and it disappeared into the pokeball.

After a bit of shaking a bell went off.

Zach then said"I caught a Treeko".

The Bidoof then separated to show one of them was sick.

Wes then said"Treeko must not have been letting them get to the pile".

"Just like with my bag".

He then ran over to the pile and garbed an herb and an Oran berry.

He then ground the herb up into a powder and added water.

"Here drink this"said Wes.

He got the Bidoof to do just that.

"Now have some Oran berry"he said.

Bidoof suddenly started smiling at Wes.

"Bidoof"it said.

"I got some potion for Treeko"said Wes.

Zach then said"ok Treeko come on out".

Wes quickly sprayed Treeko.

"Treeko"It said smiling.

"Treeko say sorry for being a bully to these Bidoof"said Zach.

After it did they were quickly on their way to Jublife city.

* * *

In the bushes

"Not just yet"said the mystery man.

"He needs to become stronger".

"Then I will make my move".

"But who was that strange voice".

* * *

Please review


	4. Chapter 3

The Key to Destiny

(I do not own any of the characters)

(Except my Oc's)

* * *

Chapter 4

"Jublife city"said Zach.

"Finaly here".

Wes then said"I will be in the Poke mart".

"We are starting to run low on supplies".

Zach then said"sure".

"Meet you at the pokemon center".

Zach then turned right into a pokemon.

"OUCH"he said.

"Elgyem"said the pokemon.

A voice then said"Oh I am so very sorry".

Zach then said"no it's fine".

"I did not wacth were I was going".

The person the said"still I should have wached Elgyem closer".

"my name is Markus".

"This is my partner Elygem".

Zach then said"I am Zach".

Lillipup then barked.

Zach then said"this is my partner Lillipup".

Markus then said"I was just running away from my parents".

"I am on vacation from the Unova Region".

Zach then said"That's were I am from".

"I am from Striaton city how about you".

Markus then said"I am from Nimbasa city".

Zach then got a bit blushed.

He said"Maby we can travle together".

Markus then said"oh...OK".

* * *

later

"so this is Markus"said Wes.

"Well nice to meet you".

"My name is Wes".

"I am from Orre".

Markus then said"I have never been there".

A grown man then came to the center.

"Markus"he said.

"You come with me this instint young man".

Markus then said"no dad".

"I want to travle with Zach and Wes".

Markus' father then said"Fine".

"I challenge one of you two to a battle".

Zach then said"I accept".

Outside they found a battle feild.

Markus' father said"go Simipour".

Zach then said"A grass type would go good".

"Go Treeko".

The two then started eachother down.

Wes then said"who is he exactly Markus".

Markus then said"he is my dad".

"He is also water master Lukus".

Lukus then said"Simipour use scald".

Simipour then reared back and released a boiling water gun.

"Dodge it Treeko and use bullet seed"said Zach.

Scald just nicked Treeko but it missed over all.

Treeko then started glowing red.

"Treeko is now burned"said Lukus.

Zach then said"Treeko hang in there".

Treeko then started glowing brightly.

Wes then said"it is evloving".

After the glowing stoped Treeko said"Grovile".

Zach then said"Treeko has evloved into a Grovile".

The leaves on grovile then started glowing.

"That's leaf blade"said Wes.

Before Simipour could move it was down.

"I...LOST"said Lukus.

"Fine Markus you can go with them".

The three then returned to the pokemon center for the night.

* * *

The mysterous man was wacthing the entire time.

"Tomarrow I will Reveal my self to them"he said.

"I will claim the Key".

* * *

please review


	5. Chapter 5

The Key to Destiny

(I do not own any of the characters)

(Except my Oc's)

* * *

Chapter 5

The three were camped out side of the city.

"Hay"said Zach.

"We need to prep the food".

Markus then said"I can cook".

He then got started cooking.

"Just be a bit"he said.

Wes then said"this is a nice day to relax".

"ACHOO"sneezed a strange man.

"What was that"said Zach.

The man then stepped forward.

"Sorry about that"he said.

"Allergies".

He then said"I am writing a book on Pokemon Trainers".

Markus then said"I know you".

"Les Den".

The man then said"yes that is me".

Zach then said"well I never saw you in the Unova Region".

Les then said"I have never sold there yet".

Then a small pokemon appeared.

"What is that"asked Zach.

Les then said"this is my partner Stunky".

Zach then said"want a battle".

Les then said"OK but if I will I will travel with you".

Zach then said"OK deal".

Les then said"Stunky".

Zach then said"Lillipup lets show them".

Then the two stood ready.

"You first"said Zach.

Les then said"Stunky use sludge bomb".

Zach then said"Lillipup dodge it".

Sludge bomb hit before Lillipup could move.

Zach then said"lillipup use Bite".

When it did it's teeth were suddenly on fire.

Zach then said"you learned Fire Fang".

It bit Stunky and it went down.

Zach then said"Les you can still come if you want".

Wes then said"OK another travel companion".

Markus then said"alright".

"Time with my favorite book author".

Les then said"OK I am ready".

Les then said to him self"_got it they don' suspect a __thing_".

* * *

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

The Key to Destiny

(I do not own any of the characters)

(Except my Oc's)

* * *

Chapter 6

It was early the next morning when they found a small town.

Every one had had enough of a lot of things.

"I am ready for a bed"said Zach.

Les Den had barley noticed.

Markus then said"I just want a rest my feet".

His feet had been badly bruised and bleeding.

Luckily Wes had a medical kit.

Some strange Pokemon then approached.

"Some budew"said Markus.

An old woman suddenly approached the group.

"Come now Budew leave these folks alone"she said.

"I am sorry"she said.

"I just turned my back for a moment".

"But they mean no harm".

Wes then said"That is no problem".

"Are these Budew yours mam'am".

The old woman then said"oh no".

"These are wild Pokemon".

"I just care for them like my own".

Les Den then said"well they look cute".

A strange voice then said"...ubish".

Zach then said"that sounds familiar".

A walking garbage bag then appeared.

"A TRUBISH HERE"exclaimed Zach.

Wes then said"well time to see what you can do".

"Go Espeon"He said.

The old woman then said"don't".

"Trubish is my Pokemon".

"I used to play with it as a little girl".

Zach then said"not the time Wes".

Wes then said"fine Espeon return".

A single Budew then ran up to Markus.

"Oh"said the old woman.

"Budew wants you as it's trainer".

Markus then said" I will do this right".

"Go Elgyem".

Budew flung a purple dust at Elgyem.

"That's poison powder"said Zach.

Markus then said"dodge it Elgyem".

"Then used Phy Shock".

It did dodge and attacked with psychic energy.

It nearly knocked out Budew.

"Go Pokeball"said Markus.

It hit and shook for a bit.

All of a sudden it stopped and made a sound.

"That did it".

The old woman then said"safe journeys".

"And take care of that budew".

* * *

Please review


End file.
